Forever And Always - OutlawQueen Oneshots
by MissKPewters
Summary: Oneshots ft. your favorite Queen, Outlaw, Author, and Little Thief. (I'll probably put in some Henry/Violet too, because they're just so super cute.)
1. First Dance - Coffee And Things

_**These are my little stories from Wattpad. Just warning y'all that some of these are REALLY short.. but really sugary.**_

 _First Dance_

Regina stretched and gathered the various files, grateful that it was almost time to go home. She fought back yawn as she walked across her office. Music filtered in from the other room, where a band was rehearsing for an event. Regina hummed along quietly, thinking of her younger days when luxurious balls were part of life.  
She swayed slightly, her bare feet landing silently on the tile. Keeping her eyes closed, Regina's muscle memory kicked in, she curtsied and imagined a gentle hand at her waist. She took a few hesitant steps, gliding along with the invisible partner.

Robin watched from the doorway, hidden from sight, as a barefoot Regina danced alone in her office. He watched as her calf length skirt flowed around her with the slightest movements.  
He walked in and, as Regina completed a spin, took her by the waist and slipped his hand into hers.  
"You're amazing, your Highness." Robin whispered as he drew her closer. Regina's eyes open at the sound of his voice, but she doesn't pull away.  
"I was just going to say the same about you, my thief." She says, a smile playing on her raspberry colored lips.

* * *

 _Coffee & Things_

Light filters through the curtain as the alarm on Regina's phone went off. She sat up, freeing herself from Robin's loose grip. She gathers her slacks from the day before. When she can't find her blouse from the day before, Regina grabs a shirt from the end of the bed as she pads across the room.  
As she pads to the kitchenette, Regina notices that most of "The Merry Men" - or so they call themselves- aren't yet up.

She makes coffee and sits down on the couch, finding her heeled boots mysteriously underneath the table. The coffee machine beeps- indicating that it was ready.  
Strong arms around her waist pull her from her thoughts, the soft scruff of a 2-day beard brushes her neck.  
"Look who's finally awake.." She smiles.  
"I'd apologize but that was the best.. sleep I've had in a very long time." He murmurs in her ear. Regina allows herself to be spun around to be gently kissed and to get lost in her hidden romance.  
"Robin, I have to go." She says after a minute. "I'll be late for class."  
Robin releases her after a final kiss and then held up her missing button down blouse. "You left something in my room." He grins, bringing out his cute dimples.

Regina starts taking off the borrowed shirt but Robin stops her. "That shirt looks better on you anyways."  
She kisses him again and then ran out the door, hurrying to class, noting her friends giving her somewhat knowing glances for the rest of the day.


	2. Not While Im Around

_**This is gonna be Regina and her kids relationship over several years.**_ _ **The years are for how old Roland is.**_  
 _ ******_  
Age: 5  
"Where's daddy?" The unfamiliar feeling of fear blossomed in Regina as she heard Roland's cracking voice as he ran towards her. She had to admit Roland was doing well, considering he'd just watched his father get kidnapped by a flying tree.  
Regina scooped the boy up and felt him clinging to her; she was his distress support and he was hers.  
"Is the monster coming back to get me?" He asked.  
"No, it's not coming back." She looked around at the camp. All the Merry Men, who were helping sort out the various supplies when they'd all heard Roland scream, were setting up patrols to go into the woods.  
"Do you know why the monster isn't coming back? Because I'm gonna find it, just like the monkey."

* * *

Age: 11

Regina heard crying coming from her youngest son's room as she went to make breakfast. She pads down to his room, finding Roland sprawled across his bed. The light fell across his body, landing on his messy brown curls.  
Regina hears his breath pick up until he sounds like he's running from something.

Regina pads down and is making some eggs and toast when she feels a body collide with hers, arms wrapped around her waist.  
"Mom" Roland's sleepy voice sounded relieved to find her in the kitchen. Setting the dishes down and returning the hug, she asked  
"Bad dream, Ro?"  
"Mhm." He sighed contentedly. She hands him a plate of food; "Here. Food."  
"Ro, come sit with me." Hunter squeals as her older brother comes to sit next to her. Regina laughs, seeing her the love between the siblings; in their shared mops of curly hair and giggles.

* * *

Age: 18  
 _"I hate you. Your not my real mom, and you can't order me around."_  
Roland's yell and the sound of the door slamming shut echoes through the quiet house. Regina, as frustrated as she is, remains sitting on the chaise lounge; her hands tingling as she clenched and un-clenched fists.  
A timid knock came from the other side of the closed door. She'd sent Hunter up to her room, the twelve year old probably knew that there was going to be shouting.  
"Mom?" Regina could tell Hunter had been listening. She didn't wait until her mom calmed down; Regina doesn't even hear the door open, but pretty soon Hunter is next to her, lying her head in her mother's lap - as she'd done when she was small. Her curls spread across regina's legs. Hunter knew Roland just needed to blow it off in the woods; he was just like their dad.  
"When's Daddy getting home?" She says, to distract her mom from herself.  
"Soon, my little princess. Soon."

After her argument with Roland, Regina doesn't see either of her kids for the rest of the afternoon.  
Hunter disappears into the woods - " _a girl after my own heart_ " Robin had laughed the first time they'd found out where she went.  
To keep her sanity - and not set an abandoned building ablaze in frustration - Regina flipped through one of her cookbooks. Settling on the familiar recipe card that is curled in on one corner, She shuffled around the kitchen gathering items.

The wooden screen door slams about an hour before dinner was finished. The smell of sweaty teenage boy greeted her. Before she could say anything, a weight nudges into her back gently as arms hug her.  
"I'm sorry, _Mommy_." Roland's muffled voice says. Roland saying _mommy_ surprised Regina, cause he'd given up on that endearment when he was about 10 - preferring to shorten it just to _M_ _om_.  
"It's fine, my _little outlaw_." The nickname came easily for her. Roland lets Regina turn from her work, hugging him back, around the shoulders.  
"Sorry I said that you weren't my real parent. I love you."

Hunter, who'd apparently come in with her brother, stands awkwardly until Regina invited her into the hug.


	3. Dance Partner

After the funeral, home is the only place Regina wanted to be.  
Sitting in her locked room, tired of hearing the same condolences from people, Regina crawled over to her closet, pulling out a medium-sized chest from behind the several jackets that were.. _his_.

Regina opened the engraved mahogany lid, avoiding the several bracelets and jewels, and brought out a small brown haired doll Henry had given her. The pink dress still soft between her hands.  
She sets it on her bed, closing and sealing the chest, and padded over to the full length mirror. Regina cuddled the doll, remembering how she'd use to dance with it when she was a child.  
Then she'd grown up and met Daniel. And then married the king, hiding the doll from Snow.  
This doll survived through the 1st and 2nd curses, waiting to be of some comfort for Regina. But then Regina met a certain thief and hadn't needed it.  
Now, Regina swayed slightly, wishing to go back to the innocence of being a child.  
She wondered what would've happened if she'd met Robin when they were kids. How he would've helped her learn to dance, shoot, and fall in love. She, now, wished for his strong but gentle arms that've supported her through anything. His noble and loyal heart. His way to make Regina giggle and blush like a schoolgirl. She wants him to again whisper in her ear how they can sneak out into the garden of the castle without anyone noticing, to dance and kiss in the moonlight.  
She wanted her thief and her dance partner.


	4. *sneak peek of The Fire To My Ice*

"Give me one good reason why I should wear a suit coat."

Regina is sitting at her vanity, watching in the mirror as Robin comes strolling out of the bathroom. He's wearing black pants, holding his undershirt in his hand.

"Why go, when we can resume much more pleasurable activities.." He spins the chair around and stands Regina up and pulls her close to him. She laughs, kissing him.

"Because it's a benefit and I want to stroll around with some eye candy. Plus I bought a new gown that would be an absolute nightmare for you to miss." She intones.

With that she pulls her robe tighter and walks out of the room, hearing the alarms in their sons' rooms.

"You are an absolute minx, your Highness."

Regina laughs, again, at the image she's left with. Her husband looking like a schoolboy who had gotten let down by his crush on the playground.

"Stop watching my ass." She calls back, feeling his eyes on her as she walks to the kitchen. "And finish getting dressed."


End file.
